


Fantasies

by Stegowrites



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegowrites/pseuds/Stegowrites
Summary: F.A.N.G has been up to things during his alone time, things that have not gone unnoticed by the boss. A confrontation about it was inevitable.





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm finally getting a better handle on writing F.A.N.G's personality now that I'm finally almost done playing through SFV's story mode. There's a lot of big feels in the last act of the game, so hey, why not distract my heart by writing some raunchy nonsense? This one is a little more "vanilla" than my other BisonFANG stories, so if you're new to my work, this is maybe a good place to start.

F.A.N.G pressed his back against the wall of the corridor as hard as he could, as though in an attempt to melt his body through it. His palms were slick against the metal surface, his pores thick and oily with poison and sweat. The silk of his clothes rippled with the trembling in his limbs, like leaves on a willow tree in a hurricane. He forced a big smile, as if that would do any good to distract from his nervous body language as he looked down at Lord Bison, who met his gaze with a complete lack of amusement.

"F.A.N.G..." he spoke in a low voice. His tone was accusatory, although F.A.N.G wasn't sure what he had done to earn it. Lord Bison was remarkably frightening like this, pinning him to the wall with the coldest of glares, although under different circumstances, their height difference might have made for a humorous sight.

"Is... something wrong, my Lord...?" F.A.N.G chuckled softly, his grin faltering at the edges.

At this time, a Shadaloo agent was making their way around the corner, and F.A.N.G took the opportunity to give them a pleading glance as if to say "HELP ME, PLEASE!" The agent was either eager to get someone to assist, or simply didn't wish to get involved, for as soon as eye contact was established, they immediately turned and hurried back from where they'd come. In the meantime, F.A.N.G let out a choked gasp as Bison tugged on his collar to force him toward his eye level.

"Do you think I don't know what goes on around here?"

"Wh... wha... what are you insinuating--"

"More specifically," their faces were almost touching now, and he could feel specks of saliva against his face, breath fogging his lenses with the harsh enunciation of Bison's words, "do you think that the absence of security cameras in your lab means that I can't see what you're up to?"

F.A.N.G gulped a hard, noisy swallow. "L-Lord Bison, you aren't making any sense, why don't you take a moment to--"

"What do you wish to do to me, F.A.N.G?!"

"W... Wish to... do...? Surely you aren't accusing me of... plotting... against... you..." his voice trailed off, for with each word, the realization of what Bison was talking about more brilliantly dawned upon him.

-

It wasn't a nightly routine, but it _was_ a regular one.

F.A.N.G would stay up late working on Shadaloo's latest sinister projects, his mood energized not by coffee, but by his own excitement about pleasing Lord Bison with his results. He often fantasized about revealing his experiments to the boss, of hearing Bison's praise for a job well-done. ...Sometimes he would even imagine receiving a kiss or two.

Sometimes, his fantasies would go on from there, to more "creative" places, and when this happened, he would put in extra effort to better... _visualize_ them. He would often slouch low in his chair, legs spread wide and bent at angles that would be uncomfortable for anyone else, cooing softly to himself as his hand made its way down his narrow chest and abdomen, fingertips scraping the edge of his belt before finally caressing the warm, tight lump in his pants.

Sometimes, that's as far as it would go: just some light manual stimulation after a hard day's work. He didn't always pull his cock out, didn't always stroke fervently up and down the length of his shaft with his long, flowing sleeves. When he did, sure, usually he would be screaming Bison's name, thrusting his hips into the smooth, silky fabric until he came in explosive, messy loads that required additional cleaning supplies from the inventory to hide any evidence of what he had done...

_Always_ , he was now finding out, Bison had been telepathically spying on him.

-

"Oh oh oh! Yes, that! Of course, my Lord, how silly of me! I do apologize for my uh... lack of _professionalism_."

"F.A.N.G," the accusatory inquiry repeated.

"Y-Yes, my Lord?"

"What do you wish to do to me?" His voice was soft and breathy, a heavy whisper in his ear that sent a prickling feeling down his quivering spine. Bison was pressed against F.A.N.G's leg now, his erection jutting into his slender thigh.

"U-um... wow... where should I begin?"

F.A.N.G grinned a haphazard smile, still unsure if this was some sort of trick. He hesitated a moment before slowly reaching around Bison's back and lightly groping his ass, his long fingers cupping nearly the whole curve in one squeeze. Bison grunted, his eyes fluttering closed. Realizing that he was on to something, F.A.N.G continued to rub his ass, sometimes risking slipping his touch between his buttocks as though desperate to fuck him through his clothes.

"Mmm, _F.A.N.G_..." Bison sighed, pressing backward into his touch, "is this what you think about while you pleasure yourself every night?"

"Among... other things, my Lord. ...A-And it's not every night!"

Bison grew a devilish smirk, "And why _not_ , F.A.N.G?"

The question made him feel so hot so quickly that he wondered if perhaps Bison’s Psycho Power was affecting him. For a few seconds, he was speechless, and then...

"Would you _like_ me to, my Lord?"

"Hmm... let's just say that I appreciate the entertainment on such lonely nights..."

_Oh my god_ , F.A.N.G thought, _has he been jacking off to the sight of me jacking off to the thought of him?!_

"Y-You know... it doesn't _have to_ be so lonely... I mean, you're always welcome to join me in the lab... I mean, this  _is_ your base, after all..." F.A.N.G chuckled nervously, both hands now gripping tightly around Bison's ass. 

Bison’s grin widened nearly twofold. His volume lowered as his hand rose to touch his second-in-command’s face. "Why don't you show me what I have to look forward to?"

This time, F.A.N.G's stuttering hesitation left him open for Bison to advance, slamming him hard against the wall and shutting him up with a kiss. He felt the warmth and strength of Bison's palm caressing the front of his pants, and he moaned softly against his tongue with the yearning to feel his touch more directly. Such large, powerful hands, working their way along his overwhelmingly hard cock... He almost laughed at the realization that he was fantasizing about doing such things with Bison, while Bison was already right there with him. 

"Hmm... you're a horny little bird, aren't you?" Bison mused at the way F.A.N.G squealed in response to his motions.

"Y-Yes, sir, very much so..."

Bison gave an amused laugh, his eyes flashing with a dim glow of Psycho Energy that masked his face in frightening shadows. When he pressed his hand against him again, it felt so much more intense, a much stronger tingling sensation sparking through F.A.N.G's lower body.

"O-Oh fuck..." he swore, looking down to see that Lord Bison's fingertips had just barely phased through the fabric of his pants, just enough to contact the surface of his flushed skin.

"Impressive..." Bison commented as if observing the specs of an exciting new weapon, as if this encounter were entirely business-oriented, "...I look forward to feeling it inside me..."

F.A.N.G had to bite his lip to stop himself from shrieking in delight, although a few ungodly sounds still made their way out. He held onto Bison's shoulders, then slid his hands down his chest. His hands squeezed at Bison's pecs, surprised to find that they were quite plush--he would have to update his fantasies accordingly. 

Their lips pressed together once more: a long, exaggerated example of a kiss, rough and impassioned, noisy on the side of both parties. Equally rough was Bison's handling of F.A.N.G's cock, stroking it rapidly within the tight grasp of his fist. F.A.N.G tried to warn him of his impending orgasm, but he could hardly get out a single word between their slobbering mouths.

"B... Bison... I'm--!"

_I KNOW_.

Bison's voice echoed in his head, loud and crisp, independent of any of the deep growls he made as they kissed. The presence of Lord Bison inside of his mind was such an intimate sensation that he could do nothing to stop himself from giving in to the full force of his climax.

_COME FOR ME, F.A.N.G_.

He did, explosive and messily as always, but _tremendously_ more satisfying. His breath escaped in a squeaky wail not unlike the sound of air hissing free from a balloon as it comes to rest as a lax, shriveled thing. So caught up was F.A.N.G in his ecstasy that it did not immediately occur to him that he had yet to pleasure Lord Bison. It was a realization that sent him clumsily fumbling back into focus.

"What can I do for you, my Lord?!" he demanded, speaking so fast that the words seemed to run together.

"Hm? Nothing, for now," Bison calmly replied, wiping his hand on his uniform, "I'd prefer to save myself for tonight." 

F.A.N.G's posture sprung upright. "TONIGHT, MY LORD?!"

"Why, yes, I trust that you'll be ready for me by then?"

F.A.N.G considered this, how it was already late afternoon, how he was already thoroughly spent, how Bison would surely expect nothing less than his _absolute best_...

"Of course, Lord Bison! A second round won't be an issue! Not one issue at all!"

Bison nodded at this, and gave F.A.N.G a quick kiss on the cheek before proceeding down the corridor without another word. F.A.N.G stood there for an extended moment, leaning back against the wall and caressing his sleeve along the spot where the warmth of Bison's lips still lingered. He hummed excitedly to himself, his mind already whirring with plans and preparations for the upcoming evening.

Unfortunately, his thoughts were quite rudely interrupted by the clatter of heavy footsteps from the opposite end of the hallway. F.A.N.G glanced up with a scowl, meeting the eyes of a small group of armed security officers.  


"What? What are you all doing here? What are you looking at?!" he snapped at the team, pointing a claw at them with a scolding gesture.

"You... were in need of assistance, sir?"

F.A.N.G blushed a dark red hue. He fluttered his sleeves at them as if to ward off an intrusive animal. "No no no, never mind that! Get back to your posts, will you?!"  


The perplexed guards exchanged a few glances, then gave F.A.N.G a shrug and a salute before leaving him to mumble to himself about how busy he would be that night, and how _satisfied_ Lord Bison would surely be with all his hard work.

He looked forward to his greatest fantasies coming true.


End file.
